dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Guy
"I wonder what will happen..?" This Article Contains Speculation. Don't Believe Everything! Red Guy is one of the three main protagonists. He is best friends with the Yellow Guy, and the Bird Guy. The Red Guy made his debut in the first episode of Don't Hug, Me I'm Scared. Appearance The Red Guy has a red, yarn head and white eyes with red eyelids that rest on the top of his head. He has no visible mouth or nose. Unlike the other protagonists, he is a human in a fullbody suit, not controlled by puppetry. He is the largest of the main three puppets. In Colin the computers digital world, his eyes are slightly above his head. Personality The Red Guy is the most unenthusiastic out of the friends. In every video he has acted bored, sarcastic and uninterested, and always speaks in a rather low and monotone voice. He seems to be the most responsible caretaker of the other two, acting wary about unfamiliar situations, instead of playing along like the others. He shows little respect for any of the teachers, even going so far as to tell Colin to shut up. Quotes *"That sounds really boring." *"Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have 5 minutes until our shows on." * ¨But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show.¨ * "It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere. *shrugs* (in a quieter voice) Fish everywhere." * "Wha...who's that?" * "He seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen." * "maybe we should follow him or we'll get left behind." * "I guess it must be because we love you." * "Actually, we already have a computer." * "Well my name is-" * (Angry at Colin) "SHUT UP!" * (Sarcastically) "Oh yeah, wow, wow, wow – this is a computer." * (Singing) "I am a file and you... put documents in me... do do do do a file'' * "I wonder what will happen..." * "If we run out of time, where does it go?" Trivia *The Red Guy was the first of the three to disappear. Growing tired of the digital world, he walked out, and ended up leaving the entire house. He walked in on a movie filming the next room over, a voice from off screen tells him he was not invited to the party, and his head explodes. It appears as a balloon with confetti coming out of it. *The only time he showed some interest in a subject was when the computer was telling them about the endless possibilities of the Digital World. *Unlike the other puppets in the trio, he doesn't wear any clothes. *He only appeared in 5 in cameos, and finally as a full appearance in the end credits, walking away from a phone booth. This has caused people to speculate that he was the one calling Duck Guy from outside the simulation. *His fan name is Harry. *He seemed to miss his companions and the creativity of the world he lived in before, as he was singing Sketchbooks song. This was poorly received by his peers. *As shown in Help #3, he actually has ears. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Heroes Category:USELESS Category:Not useless anymore